


The Secrets That She Keeps

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clumsy Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Steve Rogers Feels, Surprised Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Unable to sleep, Steve finds himself wandering the compound.





	The Secrets That She Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from star-spangled-man-with-a-plan : I was listening to the radio on the way to work and heard that song “I hear the secrets that you keep, when you’re talking in your sleep” so I started thinking how maybe Steve and the reader are friends and he overhears her talking in her sleep one night. Song is Talking in Her Sleep by The Romantics

 

Steve had more sleepless nights than anyone knew, nights spent wandering the halls, hoping he could walk off the latest nightmare. He couldn’t seem to find peace. 

Tonight was no different; he’d woken up after only an hour of sleep, Bucky’s screams as he fell from the train echoing in his ears, filling his head, haunting him. He swiped a hand over his face, threw the blankets to the side, and crawled out of bed. He stepped out of his room and headed for the common room; he needed something to drink.

The light was on over the sink, bright enough for him to be able to maneuver through the small kitchen. He’d just opened the refrigerator when he heard his name on a breathless whisper.

He swung around, but at first, he didn’t see anyone, the light above the sink only illuminated a small area, not allowing him to see past the counter. He thought he could make out a vague shape on one of the couches on the other side of the room. He let the refrigerator door close and took a couple of steps toward the couches.

_ Steve _

It was a ghost of a whisper, so quiet he could barely hear it over the air conditioning blowing from the overhead vents. He crept across the room until he was standing at the end of the nearest couch.

That was where he found Y/N, asleep, a blanket thrown over her legs. There was a bottle of scotch on the coffee table, an empty glass beside it. She was murmuring quietly to herself. She must have said his name in her sleep. 

Steve couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong; she hadn’t said anything was bothering her when they’d gone to dinner earlier, though she’d been quieter than usual on the way back to the compound. She only drank when she was upset about something, but why hadn’t she talked to him? They were friends, she knew she could talk to him about anything.

He slipped between the coffee table and the couch, crouching beside her, careful not to knock the glass or bottle off the table with his elbow. He figured he’d wake her up, help her to her room, otherwise she’d be stiff and sore in the morning.

“Steve,” she whispered. “I want you.”

His mouth fell open and his heart double-pumped in his chest. Instead of waking her up like he’d planned, he sat back on his haunches, listening, watching.

“I need you,” she sighed, a faint smile dancing across her lips.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. What the hell was this? Was she dreaming? He rested his hand on her leg, gently, not wanting to disturb her, not wanting to wake her.

She shifted a little, drawing in on herself, her body curling into a fetal position, his name a gasp of air from her lips. Her eyes were rapidly moving behind her eyelids, her lashes fluttering.

“I love you, Steve,” she breathed.

“Holy hell,” he muttered, not under his breath as he’d thought, but loud enough to make Y/N shift restlessly.

Steve jumped to his feet, jostling the table, the bottle and glass clinking against each other. He sprinted across the room, getting to the refrigerator and yanking it open just before Y/N kicked the blankets off and sat up.

“Steve?” she mumbled. “What time is it?”

“Middle of the night, doll,” he replied, pulling a couple bottles of water from the fridge. “What are you doing out here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged. “You?”

“Same,” he said. “Nightmares. What about you?”

“Just...thinking…” she said.

“About what?” he prodded.

“Nothing important.” She refused to look him in the eye, her hands in her lap, twisting nervously.

“You wanna talk about it?” Steve asked.

“No, I’m good,” Y/N shook her head. She shoved herself to her feet, crossing the room and coming to a stop in front of him. He held the bottle of water out to her, which she took with a shy smile.

“Thanks,” she said. “I...uh...I guess I’ll go to bed.”

She turned to leave and it suddenly occurred to him that he didn’t want her to go. He grabbed her upper arm, stopping her. One tug and she was stumbling into his arms with a startled yelp.

“Steve,” she gasped, “what the hell?”

He cut her off, his lips pressed to hers. He hadn’t realized how much he’d wanted to do that until he actually did it. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing was ragged, but nothing had ever felt so right.

When he released her, she stared up at him, confusion written all over her face. “Did...did you just kiss me?”

“I think that’s what it’s called,” Steve laughed. “I mean, I was in the ice for awhile, but -“

Y/N punched him lightly on the arm. “Stop it! You know what I mean. Why did you kiss me?”

He leaned closer, his nose brushing hers. “Because I like you,” he murmured.

“Please don’t tease me,” she sighed.

“Not teasing, doll,” he said. “I promise.” He kissed the corner of her mouth, his hands on her back, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

She leaned into him, her mouth opening, her tongue dancing across his lips. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat, crushing her to his chest, her gasp of surprise only adding fuel to the fire of desperation suddenly burning inside of him.

“What brought this on?” she asked when they broke apart. “Weren’t you worried I’d smack you or something?”

“Nah,” he said. “I had a hunch, I guess.” 

He’d let her have her secrets. For now.

 


End file.
